


Where Is This Leading?

by larrylovespenis



Series: Where Our Story Begins [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Clubbing, College, Dorms, Innocent Louis, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Older Harry, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Uni Student Louis, Younger Louis, a looooot of clubbing, gay clubs, law student louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the 'Where Our Story Begins' series.</p><p>Being sick and tired of getting teased by all his friends for being the only virgin left in his group, Louis is determined to get fucked, he doesn't care who or where or how. He just so happens to get fucked by the infamous slut, Harry Styles.</p><p>(Very, very loosely based off Queer as Folk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is This Leading?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thrilled with the response with the first part of this series so he's the second par! I've changed the name of the series so that's why it's different! Enjoy xxxx

 A week has passed since that night in the club. Louis hasn't seen or heard from Harry since, (not like he expected anything but still).

Typing away on his computer trying to figure out how he's going to pay for his excursion to one of the local but successful law firms. His whole class is going and so far it seems that Louis won't be joining them.

He's only got his loan, and small amount from his mother. Nothing from his father, no surprises there. But it's still not enough.

Louis grumbles when his computer reminds him to plug in his charger, which he doesn't have thanks to Johnny. He shuts down the laptop then falls back onto his bed.

Becoming a lawyer has always been Louis' dream. Being successful, being able to support himself and his family and just not having to worry about anything financial.

He also enjoys fighting for things and well he always won debates at school. So, he thought, that being a lawyer would be Louis' best shot.

A knock on his dorm's door startles him. He opens and sees Nathan with a plastic bag filled with a green substance.

"Not in here you don't." Louis warns and Nathan groans.

"Oh come on, one joint and I'll be gone," he pleads and Louis shakes his head.

"Nope, last time one turned to two then to four! Someone almost fucking called the dormkeepers on me!" Louis exclaims and Nathan shrugs before finding the hidden bong underneath Niall's bed.

"Fine, I'll just have a couple of puffs. Don't have anything to wrap it up in anyway." He's about to prepare the bong but Louis snatches out of his hand.

"Are you deaf? I said no. Get out of here before I smash this over your head!" Louis threatens gripping the glass structure hard.

Nathan puts his hands up in defense.

"Alright! For fuck's sake. Can I have a smoke then?" he asks and Louis just groans.

Nathan takes out his lighter then lights it up. He inhales deeply then exhales, straight into Louis' face.

"Arsehole...why are you here anyway? Couldn't you have done this, I don't know- _at your own fucking flat?"_ Louis asks before running over to the nearest window and opening it.

"Nah, there was like a big ass orgy happening. Wasn't in the mood to fuck." Nathan says casually.

Louis gives him a funny look then lies back down on his bed.

They sit in silence before Nathan speaks up.

"So how was losing your virginty?" He questions and Louis lets a grin creep up on his face remembering that night.

"It was, really, really good." Louis answers simply and Nathan raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Harry fucked you good then?"

Louis blushes and laughs breathlessly. "Well I-I guess. He made it really good. As in, he made me feel comfortable, like he wanted me..." Louis trails off and Nathan snorts.

"Yeah wanted you alright. Then he kicked you out afterwards, didn't he?" Nathan quizzes.

Louis nods then sighs. "Yeah but, it was only a one night stand. I even thought he'd let me stay the night! Haha...I should've known." Louis murmurs the last words and Nathan sits next to Louis.

"I would've. Let you stay, I mean," he says and Louis just shakes his head.

"Yeah but we're friends, it's different. He was a stranger, a-a true one night stand." Louis sighs again while Nathan throws the now no longer lit cigarette under Niall's bed.

He moves closer to Louis and lays down next to him. He grabs one of Louis' hands in his. Nathan examines the slightly smaller hand, looking at the intricate and one of a kind lines that run from the tips of fingers to the bottom of his palm.

He traces some of the various lines, the calming movement causing Louis to flutter his eyes shut.

Nathan rolls onto his side staring over Louis, seeing his eyes move under his eye lids. He thin pink lips closed softly while his nostrils flare to breathe.

Nathan blinks before he leans down and presses a kiss to Louis.

Louis' eyes instantly snap open, meeting Nathan's hazel ones.

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis whispers in confusion.

"Kissing you," he says.

Louis closes his eyes shut then sits up and moves away from him.

"You gonna freak out or...?"

"I've got to go." Louis rushes to get his keys then he's out the door.

*  
Hurrying into the little cafe that his group goes to often, he orders a tea then sits down.

Louis thinks back over what happened back at his room. Why in the world would Nathan kiss him? He's had no interest in Louis before so it makes no sense.

His tea arrives and he smiles graciously at the waitress before he takes a long sip. He pulls out his phone to play a quick game of Candy Crush to see if he can beat the current level he's on.

But, something, more like someone catches his eye.

Harry is here. At the cafe, sitting two tables away. He's in a grey suit with a briefcase on the table. A pen in his hand scribbling on papers that come from the large pile on his right.

Louis smiles bashfully as he watches Harry take a sip from what it seems coffee, then running a hand through his once again quiffed hair.

Louis downs the rest of his tea before he sprints over to Harry's table.

"Hello." Louis says excitedly. Harry looks up at the voice and narrows his eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" Is Harry's first question and Louis instantly shakes his head.

"No! Of course not, I just noticed you sitting here." Louis explains and Harry looks back down at his paperwork.

"Right, and you thought it'd be a good idea to come and bother me?" Harry questions rhetorically.

"I didn't mean to bother..." Louis says and Harry rudely sips his coffee.

Louis huffs realising Harry isn't going to say anything else. He turns around and is about to walk out when a hand grips his shoulder.

He turns back to see a man, probably a couple of years older than him giving him a sympathetic smile.

"He's like that to everyone, don't take offence to it." The unnamed man with dark almost black hair.

Louis frowns before replying, "Who are you?" Louis asks.

"M'Zayn, Harry's friend since highschool. I guess you're one of his..."

"Fucks, one night stands, whatever you want to call it." Louis sighs.

Zayn chuckles lightly. "Seriously though, don't waste your time trying to make him remember you. He's just a bitter old man to obsessed with himself and work." Zayn informs Louis.

"Bitter old man?" Louis laughs and Zayn laughs with him.

"Well I mean he's actually twenty-seven so not that old, but still." Zayn explains and Louis' eyes widen.

"Wait, he's twenty-seven?" Louis asks shocked and Zayn nods slowly.

"Yeah...well you look like you're no older than twenty-five so I wouldn't be saying anything b-" Zayn starts but Louis cuts him off.

"I'm twenty, he never told me his age."

Zayn lets out an oh and Louis bites his lip.

"Well it's not that big of a deal, a lot of young guys are into older dudes." Zayn shrugs and Louis shakes his head.

"N-Not me, I mean, I hadn't fucked anyone before him so..." Louis mutters and Zayn gasps.

"Harry took your virginity? He shouldn't have done that." Zayn says.

"Yeah well it happened. You know what, I actually have to go, thanks for the chat." Louis says before he finally leaves the cafe.

*

The next day, Louis walks into his classroom, waving hello to his lecturer, Professeur Gale. He slides into the sit next to Liam.

The class starts, it's an easy class today, simply taking down notes off the board.

"So, are you going to the excursion?" Liam whispers.

Louis shakes his head a disappointed look on his face.

"No, I've got no way to afford, the money from my mother isn't enough and their not letting me loan out anymore." Louis explains.

"You know...you could always ask your da-"

"Don't even Liam. He doesn't want me to talk to him in general. Can you imagine what would happen if I asked him for money? I'm lucky this college won't let him take out his funds." Louis says and Liam gives him a sorry look.

"I shouldn't of even suggested it." Liam says and Louis shrugs.

"You could always blow the teacher or something." Liam says jokingly to lighten the mood.

Louis giggles, then his eyes widen. Liam notices and snorts.

"Jesus Louis I was kidding! You're not actually thinking about it are you?" Liam asks.

"No! No, I-I just, you reckon it would work?" Louis whispers and Liam guffaws in shock.

"Hell if I know! Stop thinking about it, I wasn't serious!" Liam exclaims making a few other students turn to him.

Louis flushes. "I know you weren't. But just say I...considered it, do you think it could actually work?" Louis questions again and Liam shakes his head in disbelief.

"Nope, nope, nope, I'm not saying anymore!"

*

The class finishes and everyone starts to pack up.

"Coming with me and Johnny to get some lunch?" Liam asks and Louis ponders for a minute before shaking his head.

"Uh, no. I need to ask the teacher something." Louis says and Liam gives him a pointed look.

"Seriously! Just about the homework he gave us." Liam looks at him once more before he shrugs and walks out the class.

Once everyone has left, Louis takes a big breath before strolling over to his teacher.

"Uh, P-Professeur Gale?" Louis asks feebly.

Louis internally groans at how pitiful he sounds.

"Yes Louis?" Professeur Gale turns to Louisz giving him a small smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that- uh I can't attend the excursion next week Friday." Louis says moving over to him and sitting down on the corner of his desk.

He can't believe he's doing this.

"How come? You're one of the brightest students Louis, it'd be a real shame." He says staring directly at Louis.

Louis gulps and nods. "Well I'm having some money trouble so I can't attend."

"Well I'm sure if you go to the office they'll surely lend you some-"

"I've already tried that! I've lent too much already so they're not letting me." Louis cuts the fairly muscuakr man off.

Professeur Gale huffs. "Hm, well seems like you're a bit stuck then."

Louis nods again. "That's why I came here. I thought maybe they was atleast one way for me to come." Louis says quietly but slyly.

The teacher raises an eyebrow, then places a hand on Louis' thigh. "One way for you to come, hey?"

Louis' breath hitches when the teacher's hand moves closer to his crotch.

"I'm sure there's a way to help you out Louis. Just let me handle everything."

*  
"You fucking minx! I can't believe you did that!" Louis slaps a hand over Liam's mouth.

"Liam if you'd _just_ let me get a few words out!" Louis hisses hoping Niall didn't hear through the shower.

"I actually truly, cannot believe you did that! Oh my god!" Liam starts to wheeze and Louis rolls his eyes at Liam over exaggeration.

"Liam please for the love god!" Louis pleads shaking Liam's broad shoulders.

Liam puts a hand to his chest slowing his breathing. "Virgin Louis? Haahah, bitch think again!"

"Nothing happened you idiot! He said he'd pay for me that's all! I promised to pay him back when I get the money. For fuck's sake." Louis yells.

Liam's eyes are wide, "Oh," he says.  
"Well, I...guess that's good then, sorry for accusing you."

"Jesus fucking Christ, what's with all the yelling?" Niall groans as he comes out of the bathroom naked.

"Sorry," Louis says. Niall rolls his eyes before he speaks again.

"Liam you've seen me naked plenty of times, what are you gawking for?"

"Pubes." Is the first thing Liam says.

Louis giggles and Niall gives him a quizzical look.

"Yes, pubes, what's your point?" Niall asks as he puts on a white shirt with the brand stussy printed on it.

"Since when did you have pubes?!" Liam exclaims as if it's astonishing.

"Decided to let them grow. Apparently guys are going for hairy guys now. Gotta keep with the trends Payne." Niall winks then jumps into his jeans.

Louis laughs again before heading into the bathroom.

They're planning to go to a newly opened gayclub only around the corner from the dorms. Caleb's new fling of the week's dad had established it, and they're invited to see it first.

Louis washes and shaves then sprays on deodorant and puts on some cologne.

He dresses simply, dark blue jeans, a dark purple shirt and some converse.

He steps outside the bathroom and notices Johnny and Nathan are here now. Niall is plucking Johnny's eyebrows and Liam is applying some sort of cream onto Nathan's armpit.

_The usual._

"Hey Lou." Nathan grins at him and Louis smiles tightly back.

"What is on your armpits?" Louis asks.

"This really nice cream that stops then from sweating! It's amazing, wanna try Louis?" Louis shakes his head.

"I'm...good thanks."

"All done, Johnny boy. Let's get going shall we? Don't want to be late do we?" Niall wiggles his eyebrows at the rest of the group.

Nathan cringes as he puts back on his shirt. The cream still there under his arms, not absorbed so it's slimy.

"This feels disgusting." He complains. Liam slaps his arm. "Don't whine, you'll thank me later." Liam pretends to flick his hair over his shoulder.

They boys leave the dorm room and start to walk to the club.

*  
The atmosphere inside the club is fantastic. Even though this night was supposed to be invite only, it seems many people have sneaked in.

The music is great and Louis' on his third beer. Niall is on the dance floor grinding up on various men. Liam is trying to seduce the DJ, while Johnny is at the bar laughing his head off. Caleb is also on the dance floor with his armcandy who's shaking his arse for Caleb.

Nathan on the other hand has been by Louis' side the whole fucking night.

"What fun." Nathan says sarcastically as he watches the horny men all around.

"You're not enjoying yourself?" Louis asks and Nathan shrugs, he tips his head back to down a shot.

"More like I had better plans than this shit show." He explains.

"Such as...?" Louis enquires.

"Such as...getting into bed with you."

The statement startles and surprises Louis.

"Excuse me?" Louis says, a little disgusted.

"We've always had mutual attraction to each other, right? And well you're finally not a virgin anymore, so I thought we could you know- fuck around a little." Nathan explains lazily and Louis can't believe what he's hearing.

"Mutual attractio- what the _hell_ are you talking about?! You came onto me!" Louis blurts and Nathan simply laughs.

"Well someone had to make the first move. Now, stop fucking around and how about we get out of here and you show me what you can do. I've always had this feeling that you'd be a cockslut." Nathan's smirk makes Louis sick to his stomach.

So, Louis does the most appropriate thing to do.

He slaps him.

He slaps him hard before he stands and runs off. He speed walks until he's faced with a large sliver door, with lights above it. The light's show the word on the door saying 'The Sex Maze'.

He opens the door and enters inside. Once he's inside he's overwhelmed by the smell of sex and the constant moans and groans of other people. The lights are dim, but give a hue of blue, pink amd purple.

He's about to turn back around to leave when suddenly he's pushed up against one of the cold walls.

"Hey! What the fuc-" he's about to yell when an achingly familiar voice says.

"You're arse is the only one in here good enough for me." The slow, melodious voice no other than the arsehole the other day.

The arsehole who also took Louis' virginity.

"Harry?" Louis squeaks out.

"The one and only." Harry playfully bites his earlobe before his pants are roughly pulled down.

Harry sticks a finger in him and Louis gasps at the intrusion.

Another finger is added and Louis bites his lip.

"Haven't been whoring around have you now? Since your no longer the big V." Harry asks fingering Louis quickly.

"No." Louis whimpers.

"Good, don't have to spank you then." Harry says jokingly, giving a light slap to Louis' arse.

Harry removes his fingers. Louis hears the wrapper of a condom and before he knows it, Harry's dick is sliding into him.

"Oh my god..." Louis moans. Harry moans too, right in his ear.

As Harry continues to pound Louis butt, their moans mix with everyone else who's there, seeming to be enjoying themselves too.

"Fuck you're just a tight as last time." Harry moans deeply. Louis grinds back onto Harry, helping Harry find his prostate.

"F-Faster please." Louis begs, grabbing onto the wall.

Harry goes faster and Louis throws his head back onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry moves slightly so he's still hitting Louis' most pleasurable nerve, but now he can also kiss him.

Louis kisses back hastily, their tongues sliding against each others. It's messy, it's quick, it's dirty and Louis can't believe he loves it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Harry yells as he comes into the condom. Louis comes as he feels Harry's cock throb inside him.

Louis rests his head on the wall as he recovers and Harry kisses the back of his neck.

"Pull up your pants and come with me." Harry says in his ear.

Louis gives him a weird look, but does as he's told. He shimmies into his jeans then quickly waddles after Harry.

Harry strides confidently out of The Sex Maze and walks through the crowd. People move out of the way for him and Louis is in awe.

Harry looks behind him to make Louis' still following and not lost. "Where are we going?" Louis shouts so his voice can compete against the music.

"To my place." Harry shouts back.

Louis' eyebrows furrow but he doesn't question it.

They both jump into Harry's Audi and then they're off.

*

Before their even in Harry's loft, Harry's kissing up Louis' neck and even though he's come once tonight, Louis' getting hard again.

Harry slides the door open before slamming it shut.

He stalks over to Louis about to kiss him when Louis grips Harry's face in his hands.

To Harry's surprise Louis tilts his head and starts to suck on Harry neck. Biting softly now and then.

"Bed," Harry say breathlessly, "Wanna try something."

Louis skips to the bed while taking off his shirt. Harry takes his off as well but keeps his jeans on.

Louis lays back on Harry's bed like the first time but instead of slow and hesitant movements he's on Harry like an animal.

He clings to Harry as he leaves harsh kisses all over his neck then down his body.

Harry licks up from Louis' bellybutton to the base of his neck before Louis is pulling him up for an intense kiss.

"Wanna rim you so bad." Harry utters before unbuttoning Louis' jeans and peeling them off his body.

Louis has heard of rimming before. Caleb says it's his favourite thing to do and Johnny says it's feels amazing.

Harry motions for Louis to flip onto his stomach. Louis turns and feels Harry's hands massaging his arse through his blue boxer briefs.

"Gonna take these off alright?" Harry warns before he's stripping Louis, leaving him bare.

Warm hands on his cold bum gives Louis a sensation he's never had before. Harry's spreads Louis cheeks and groans at the sight.

It doesn't take long before Harry's face is inbetween Louis' cheeks, lapping at his tight pink hole.

"F-Fuck!" Louis yells in surprise. He only had a slight idea of what this would feel like thanks to his friends but this blows those descriptions out of the water.

Harry's licks all around the rim. He moves over to one cheeks kisses it before he bites down. He goes back and sucks around the rim, causing Louis pant as the pleasure continues.

"Harry, oh my god that feels so good!" Louis howls and Harry grins.

"Yeah? You gonna come soon? Come all over yourself, make yourself dirty." Harry whispers hotly and the dirty talk is making Louis even closer.

A few more licks and sucks brings Louis over the edge and he squirts his come onto himself and the sheets under him.

After hearing Louis breathe heavily, Harry kisses up his back then kisses Louis deeply.

Louis' blue eyes are glassed over and Harry's lips are pinker and plumper than normal.

"You...are so good at that." Louis says with a dopey smile.

"I know." Harry winks.

"Are you still...?" Louis says referring to Harry's hard on.

Harry grips it and moves his hand over it a bit. "It'll go down." Harry reasons.

"Are you sure? I-I could always-" Louis offers and Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"You'd freak the fuck out. It's fine, I promise."

Louis frowns but doesn't say anything more.

Harry ruffles his hair before he pulls out a cigarette and a lighter from his bedside table.

He lights it and pop it into his mouth.

Louis stares at Harry, looking and realising how beautiful he actually is.

"You want one?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head instantly.

"No, I don't smoke."

Harry scoffs. "Everybody smoke here."

He chucks over a unlit cigarette that lands in Louis' lap. He takes the foreign object and places it between his fore and middle finger. It feels strange resting on his fingers.

Harry lights it and Louis reluctantly puts it in his mouth.

He inhales but doesn't choke.

Harry nods at him before he leans back against the array of pillows.

He blows the smoke into small rings and Louis sighs before taking another drag.

"Why were you so rude to me at the cafe?" Louis suddenly asks and Harry clears his throat.

"You interrupted me when I was working. So I told you to piss off." Harry explains with no emotion and Louis sits up.

"You could've asked me nicely..."

"I could've, but I didn't." Harry says with a sickly sweet smile.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Well why didn't you, I was simply being friendly. Something I'm sure you're not the best at." Louis snaps.

Harry groans. "Being nice takes up too much time that I didn't fucking have, I don't know about you but some of us have jobs that require intelligence and time." Harry hisses back and Louis crosses his arms over his still bare chest.

"What is your job anyways? I'm sure it's not as advanced as you make ut out to be."

"I'm a lawyer." Harry answers and Louis laughs while rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh the irony." Louis mutters.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asks with a frown.

"It's what I'm studying to be in Uni." Louis explains and Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Jesus you're still in Uni." Harry says as he rolls out of bed and stretches.

"Well yeah, I'm twenty remember." Louis says and Harry chuckles before putting his head to the wall.

"And you're only fucking twenty. I basically fucked an infant." Harry groans before he smacks his head against the wall.

"Oh don't be so dramatic! You're only what, seven years older than me, that's not that bad." Louis huffs.

Harry flips around, "Wait how old do you think I am?" Harry asks.

"Twenty-seven...?" Louis says slowly and Harry sighs.

"Fucking who told you that?"

"You're friend, Zayn." Louis answers. Harry smacks his head against the wall again as he mutters, "of course he fucking did."

Harry walks back over to Louis. "I- That's not my age I'm..." Harry bites his lip.

"What?"

"I'm thirty-two alright."

Louis' mouth drops and lets out an audible _oh._

"T-Thirty-two?" Louis questions.

"Yes! Don't make me repeat the more I say it the more wrinkles I get." Harry begs as he rubs his temples.

Louis laughs quietly, then looks back up at him.

"You don't look thirty-two, if it makes you feel better." Louis offers and Harry laughs bitterly before he sits back down on the bed.

"If I was a woman I'd be starting menopause by now." Harry sighs dramatically.

Louis lets out a large laugh and shakes his head.

A few silent but not awkward minutes pass. "I should probably get back. My roommate provably thinks I got kidnapped or something horrific like that."

Harry snorts and runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

Louis dresses quickly. "I guess I'll see you around?" Louis says almost hopefully.

Harry grins cheekily before he answers,

"No guarantee."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely :) Btw the sex maze is like Babylon's backrooms, I wanted to change the name so yeah :)


End file.
